


人间与孤独的地狱

by stipethom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beheading, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 通缉犯角都和飞段被木叶忍者所俘虏，被处以极刑。
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	人间与孤独的地狱

**Author's Note:**

> “孤独地狱：  
> 这可以说是人间地狱，或在深山，或在海岛，或在旷野，或在深林，到处都有。这不是众多和集一处，而是少数，或一或二的众生，由于个别的业力，感到这地狱一般的苦报，所以叫孤独。“
> 
> 各自受苦，所以叫孤独。

这一天没有太阳。雾像沸腾的锅掐住土地，饶是见多识广的木叶忍者也没见过这种天气。据说天出异象，必有妖孽，五代火影千手纲手拭去额上的汗滴。她的身后传来纷沓的人声，兼有孩子稚嫩的惊疑、妇人疲惫的絮语、男子色厉内荏的嘶喊、以及无声而兀自呻吟的双眼——那些战死的亡魂，他们藉由活人的眼睛审视一切，催促着刽子手的大刀深深刺入罪人之心。

有时候，是刀自己渴望贯穿一切。

通缉犯角都和飞段于正午时分被押往行刑台。二人败于木叶忍者手下，而后生还。飞段曾被奈良鹿丸炸成碎片，彼时的伤口至今无法愈合。纵使如此，他还是挣扎得比他的同伴更剧烈。警备人员的目光时不时在犯人弓弯的背脊上逡巡，确保二人在公开处决之前老老实实。

纲手记得，五天前，她的爱徒春野樱前往实验室例行督察研究进展，发现角都呈现出濒死的症状。经她诊断，犯人角都的整体机能已尽数丧失，失去意识，仅靠心脏搏动徘徊在生死边缘。

她眼睁睁地看着角都的身体浮现出黑色的血管纹，看起来无比苍老，几乎使人感到不自然。

木叶高层在角都身上的研究就此进入瓶颈，春野樱也无需再以火影的名义介入。另一方面，飞段在越狱失败之后被注射了特为杀死永生者而研发的细胞毒素。该毒素能加速肉体机能衰竭。简言之，它能赐予不死之身真正的死亡。

受毒素侵蚀，飞段慢慢变得虚弱，变得像普通人那样不堪一击。

与行刑台上骂骂咧咧的飞段相比，角都显得过分沉默。暗部用忍术让高大的前S级叛忍能够行走，但是纲手知道此刻的他与植物人无异。

对角都来说，处决不啻于一种怜悯。

他的双眼仍睁开着，映出的只有虚空。他的思想早已熄灭，情感和回忆如若曾在灵魂里留下印记，与之交谈的大脑也已枯萎，眼皮在光照下的轻跳不过是神经反射残留而已。

飞段的项链已被狱警预先收走，当下，他就在锁骨上用指尖频频画着邪教的图案。他急速地念叨着，声音迫切且含糊不清，应当是他所信奉的邪教的经文。他的腮帮凹陷，双眼通红使人不敢逼视，仿佛一触即发的岩浆。

也许，他信他的神能听到他。他的神一次次把他从死亡唤醒，也不管他情不情愿。木叶的高层利用了神对他的青睐，想把永生的秘密搞到手，通过这个捷径来征服死神。他们失败了，因此他们决定昭告天下，就算他们不能掌控死亡也还是能播弄生命，毕竟，这两个死刑犯原本就是要被处决掉的。

纲手的心思被飞段高亢的笑声拽了回来。那笑声穿透窸窸窣窣的人群，有着让人血液凝固的不安的力量。

所有人都注视着他，男女老少，无论贵贱，除了纲手自己。汗水顺着她的鼻尖流下来，庞大的人群使她感到拥挤、气短，更因为不断走神而使她愈发感觉自己格格不入。

邪教徒停止了祷告。他脸上依然挂着大笑，语调渐渐低下去。行刑人握紧了刀柄，仿佛犯人的沉寂是对木叶律法更为露骨的冒犯。与此同时，坐在前排华贵的坐席上的大名们交换着眼神。

“既然这是犯人最后的愿望。”火之国大名不紧不慢的声音响起，“换一把刀执行死刑，有何不可？”

“那把刀不是普通的兵刃，而是邪教献祭仪式的礼器。”随侍的僧侣低声道，“象征着屠杀与死亡。”

他的声音逐渐升高。“在我等所守卫的和平之国，这恐怕不合时宜。”

大名的神情回归稀松平常，僧侣便不再多言。刽子手们得了示意，也像是松了一口气。

于是，飞段的要求被拒绝了。

押送人员粗鲁地摁住他的后颈，在他身后，钢刀凌驾起来，乌云般的阴影没过他弓起的背，投在地面上。

不是飞段所希望的那把刀。

为保护在场的政要，暗部精锐倾巢出动。广场上，没有一个人咳嗽或者打喷嚏，只剩飞蚊在人群之中穿梭，嗡嗡地说着话，浮动在被无数双脚踩成泥色的草丛之间。

纲手很容易就在人群中看见了奈良鹿丸。作为战死的猿飞阿斯玛的学生之一，他理所当然地也在观看者之列。他的神情捉摸不定，只见他拳头捏紧，额头上滚下豆大的汗滴。纲手的目光掠过了银发的旗木卡卡西，后者理应在明年接替她成为木叶的第六代火影，此时他就和普通忍者一样谦和地站在人群之中。她的学生春野樱，身着医疗忍者的制服站在卡卡西身旁，嘴唇抿紧，严肃得有些忧郁。女孩第一次见识这种场面，在短短数月之间，敌人成了她的病人，如今又要斩首示众，身为医者不得不总是注视着死亡，一定相当矛盾吧。纲手为她欣慰，但又不免被类似的忧郁所攫住。

纲手熟悉那个嘴唇抿紧的神情。樱不知何时开始也露出和她一模一样的表情。这便是当初结为师徒的因缘吧，她想。另一件无关紧要的事掠上心头，让她颇为吃惊。她记得恋人加藤断在临终之前也是那样凝视着她，仿佛死亡要将她吞噬，而他竭力在所剩无几的时间里将死亡引开。那双眼睛曾经映照出她自己的死亡，而死亡又浮现在春野樱的脸上。

这大概便是身为医者的诅咒。

就在此刻，她又一次听见了那响亮得不正常的笑声。行刑台上，飞段挣开了束缚，手脚并用地爬向行刑台的边缘。他的囚服浸满血污。四个暗部迅速将他包围，加上原本押解犯人的忍者总共有十人出动。在木叶忍者压倒性的攻势下，飞段毫无还手之力。

她看向天藏被面具遮掩的脸，她知道他在等待命令。如非必要，他不会轻易上前支援。

若干苦无同时击中尚在移动的男人，他的身子扭了一下，如困兽般喘息着。他的胸口在囚服下剧烈起伏，脚底在地上拖出一道道血痕。血显然已经失去作用了——就算他想，也未必能再举行一次仪式。

犯人还在负隅顽抗，知道这是最后的机会。他的身体已经衰竭到了移动都费劲的田地。但他仿佛下定了决心：这一刻终于来临，他绝不会白白浪费。

直到飞段重心不稳地向前栽去，闹剧才终于要结束了。行刑台并不宽阔，飞段倒在了角都身上，后者毫无知觉的身体也倒在了地上。穷途末路的二人歪躺在一起，飞段伸手往后摸索，确认般地碰了碰背后无法再回应他的角都。他被血斑驳的脸孔忽然如释重负。

巨大的钢刀的黑影穿过角都和飞段重叠的身影。先是一阵寂静，而后泉涌般的殷红从砍痕里荡开，难以想象人体里能贮存如此大量的血。

她忽然理解了一切。

一片片真相被完整拼合，她发现了它，尽管她从未要求它向她显露；不可避免地，她成了保密人，这秘密的重量压在她的心里，让她感到自己再次如恋人临终时那般年轻、悲伤、畏惧。

她明白飞段越狱不是为了逃跑。他趁着守卫松懈盗取了细胞毒素，并把毒素注射给了角都。角都的身体与毒素顽强对抗到了最后一秒，终究还是败下阵来。她惊异地意识到，在角都还试图与木叶谈判并将之视作一线生机的时候，飞段就已经将性命拱手奉上。他杀人，他把最后的舞台出让给了死亡，他杀了角都，把搭档推向地狱，他们会下到同一个地狱吗？

她感到心口一阵烧灼，那并不是痛；那让她想大叫，想打破东西，想撕碎这身御神袍。她终于并没有动，凝视着刽子手将刀小心移开，两具交叠的尸体在众人离去激起的尘泥里变得模糊起来。

在那个时候，当她握着恋人的手直至冰凉，他在试图警告她——而她竟然花了这么多年来听从。哪怕穷尽一生逃离命运，它仍会在每一个转角的空隙将你捕获。她将一如既往地活下去，她将祈祷它不要降临，而她将永恒如新娘一般等待着它。

附

飞段闯进来，用玻璃碎片抵住了静音的脖子。

静音知道，和疯子没什么道理可讲。

飞段浑身是泥和血。他挖通了地道，打伤了看守。人们把他从奈良家的土地里挖出来，而后把他勉强拼起来，稍微一动伤口便会破裂，变得血肉模糊。

“真怀念。”飞段嘶哑地说，他挨着储物架，仿佛不那样做就会散架一样。“就是在这里，这里——”他紫红的眼珠转向右侧的手术台。“你们妄想弄懂我永生的秘密。这都是你们这些无神论者咎由自取。”

他一只手在细胞毒素的安全柜上笨拙地摸索，静音飞快地思索着对策。

“把你的手拿过来。”他粗鲁地命令静音。静音把柜门打开了。

就算样品被他盗走，根据现有的数据依然可以很快研制新的试剂。二十分钟以内，暗部就会包围这里。静音对此很有信心。

飞段把那那一小管试剂注入针筒，然后他猛地转身面对着静音，久不见天日的面庞透着一种病态的潮红。他放低声音，对静音说。

“我现在要去杀了角都。只要你不说，没人会知道。”

她发现自己无言以对。

“角都那个老家伙。”飞段不容置疑地说，“会比我早死。”

他又重复了一遍，似乎是在说服自己，并且确认一个事实。

在静音听来无比荒谬的逻辑，从飞段嘴里说出来却自然得很。

几乎在一瞬间静音就决定了。

“我答应你。”她平静地说，“但是如果你伤害了任何人，我就立刻报告纲手大人。”

她说了谎。不是为了诓骗这个杀人不眨眼的疯子，而是她决心背叛纲手大人。

她想让高层停止对永生的研究。在那永生的尽头，是不是连死者也能够重新行走？她宁愿这力量不要被任何人获得。纲手大人也许永远忘不了加藤断，纵然如此，纲手大人也不该一生与亡灵为伴。

角都被关押的房间离这里不远。五分钟之后，飞段重新出现在安全柜前。她的心脏碰碰直跳。他把针管扔在了安全柜里面，然后便忘记了她的存在。

他成功了吗？静音感到耳后布满了汗水。

这时警报响了起来，十个暗部成员冲了进来，实验室的大门应声而落，整个空间被封锁，所有的照明设备都亮了起来，把这里照得明如白昼。他一手遮眼，一边面对着团团包围的忍者转过身来

他身体的每一处缝合都裂开了，浅灰的囚衣颤抖着，被血污洇湿。

在刺眼的灯光下他的双眼嗪满泪水，像是有什么从灵魂里融化了一样。

  
完


End file.
